


The Lover

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine kissed Ysolda's skin; crimson paint on a moonlight-pale canvas.





	The Lover

Nadine kissed along Ysolda's body, her skin velvet-soft. She travelled downwards, Ysolda’s lithe frame writhing under her, smiling as she heard her whimper and moan.

"Gods, but you're gorgeous," Nadine murmured, her fingers brushing across Ysolda's thighs. They travelled upwards, revelling in her heat and slickness. "And so very, _very_ eager."

Stained lips followed her fingers, leaving a crimson trail in her wake. Nadine savoured the taste of Ysolda's excitement, her tongue tracing tentatively before dipping in further to drink deep of her.

Ysolda's hands wrapped in Nadine's hair, her breaths quickening.

"Please," whimpered Ysolda, amber eyes burning.

"Beg, lover."


End file.
